This application claims the priority of German Patent Document No. 101 14 018.5, filed Mar. 22, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a holding and mounting device for a front/rear panel of a vehicle.
A strip-type mounting component for connecting a preformed component to a body frame is known from DE 198 03 402 A1. In addition a guide rail for mounting a formed component to a frame wall is also known from EP 0 417 654 A1. To accomplish this, the guide rail is equipped with two crosspieces positioned a certain distance from one another, between which one part of the preformed component, such as a bumper, is held. Furthermore, a molded bumper mounting bracket that is used to support a bumper cover is also known from DE 37 40 787 A1.
An object of the invention is to provide a holding and mounting device to mount a front/rear panel of a vehicle on a side component in a simple manner to ensure a secure connection between the front/rear panel and the side component. The front/rear panel can be further equipped with arrangements designed to hold aggregates to the vehicle.
This objective is attained in accordance with the embodiments of the invention as described below.
One of the advantages of the invention is that a structural support component is positioned in each of the corners of the front/rear panel, which effects both a reinforcement and a secure mounting to the fender or to the side component of the body of the vehicle. In addition, the structural support component may also be used to mount a wheel housing or as a bearing for vehicle aggregates. The device is suitable for use as both, a front and a rear panel. Hereinafter, however, the device shall be referred with respect to the front panel only.
This is achieved in that the front panel is connected to an inner structural support component. This inner structural support component has a grid structure and is provided with an upper, strip-type mounting profile for the side component, and mounting brackets on the face to accommodate a wheel housing liner. In the inner structural support component, there are mounting projections for the housing of a directional signal, receptacles for a windshield washing/wiping assembly, and positions for mounting cable bundles via screws.
The front panel, in conjunction with the structural support component, forms a pre-mountable unit, which is essentially separated from the front panel to reduce noise. To this end, the structural support component is connected to the front panel via a support section and via tabs and a brace. The support section is U-shaped in its cross section, and extends at least over the entire length of the structural support component. The outer part of the support unit is connected to an angled section of the front panel. When the components have been installed, the crosspiece of the support section rests against the inner surface of the front panel. In addition, the structural support component is held in place along the lower edge of the front panel via tabs, on fusable projections of the structural support component. Attaching the structural support component using the support section and additional connections makes the front panel more rigid.
The front panel is attached to the side component via the strip-type support section, which is inserted into the guide rail of the side component. To this end, the support section is equipped with clamping brackets that project into the profiled crosspiece, each of which has a projecting angled surface with a longitudinal slit. The guide rail in the side component, with corresponding clamping elements, can be placed in the clamping brackets. The clamping elements are equipped with an angular running tongue that is formed on a frame corresponding to the angular surface adjustment of the clamping bracket.
Further, the guide rail is equipped with opposing legs, which hold between them the outer leg of the mounting profile, with the angled section of the front end panel.
In another version of the invention, one of the sides of the guide rail may also have a number of tabs, positioned opposite a continuous side. Between the tab and the side, the outer leg of the mounting profile is held with the angled piece of the front panel.
The structural support component is supported at its front side in a projecting rib, with an area designed to hold the wheel liner, and the wheel liner. The structural support component are fastened to this rib via a mounting screw. The advantage of this is that the structural support component can be supported by the rib, while allowing a simple mounting of a wheel liner.
The structural support component is further equipped with an opening that corresponds to an outer opening in the front panel. The opening is partially enclosed by a crosspiece and is open at the front. In the opening, the housing for a directional signal may be positioned. The housing can be attached via screws in two recessed areas, set apart from one another, at the end of the structural support component. The structural support component further has an external opening corresponding in the front panel to a partially rimmed and open outlet on the face side in which the directional signal housing is seated. The housing can then be attached by screws through two recessed seats of the structural support component. Such design for the structural support component allows the housing for the directional signal to be integrated into the structural support component and to be pre-installed.
Overall, according to an embodiment of the invention, the structural support component can be used to provide bracing and to allow a simple method of attachment to the side component. It also enables the pre-installation of brackets and the mounting of aggregates and cables, etc.
One exemplary structural example of the invention is illustrated in the drawings, and will be described in greater detail below.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.